This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is prior art or what is not prior art.
In wireless multi-cellular multi-user systems mobiles (users) located in a given cell send pilots to the base stations located in the same cells. These pilots propagate to the base stations located in neighboring cells and contaminate pilots sent by mobiles from the neighboring cells to their base stations. This precludes accurate channel estimation by the corresponding base stations. Inaccurate channel estimations lead to strong interference between downlink signals sent by the base stations from neighboring cells. Thus, new techniques that are able to mitigate this interference issue would clearly be desirable.